To undo the redo of the undo
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Jane wishes she could redo part of her past. But wishes can be a dangerous business, so when Jane's wish comes true, why does no one seem to recognize her? One shot, Rizzles :D


**To undo the redo of the undo **

Jane sat on top of the Boston building, looking out onto the vast city. Most people were in bed or stuck in traffic trying to get home. Jane was not one of them.

_I can't believe what I did today… god Maur, I miss you already. I know what it's like now, I hate it when you hate me. _

Jane continued to let her legs dangle off the building, as the scene of what happened today continued to replay in her mind.

_I don't think Paddy would have shot me… _Jane admitted to herself in her head. _He defiantly paused after he shot Dean… god he was an asshole… Eugh I slept with an asshole! _

Suddenly a shooting star swung past Jane, without even thinking Jane spoke

"I wish I could redo this whole thing…"

And that's when it all went dark…

"Rizzoli!" Someone shouted…

_Korsak? _Jane thought in her head.

"Rizzoli! Come on, the perps coming down the street! Is Doctor Isles ready?"

_Oh my god, did I fall asleep talking to Maura? _

"Jane?" Her angel voice asked.

"Yeah?" The detective asked.

"The wire?" Maura pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

A few conversations about how Jane looked chunky in a flat jacket, and Maura looked trashy in her scrubs, Maura was already.

_Is this a dream? _Jane wondered in her head.

"Don't get maid." Maura said to Jane, looking the detective in the eyes.

Jane's head felt fuzzy, everything seemed to be going so much quicker than she was but if this was a dream or not, she knew what she was going to do.

Standing behind the door, she heard the firefighter come into the room.

Everything went so quickly… Dean appeared- _that asshole. _

Murderer pulled out the gun.

Jane stepped out, her gun aimed at the firefighter who was already bleeding his life away.

Dean soon fell over as the bullet met his leg.

Jane's eyes locked with Doyle's.

Then it all went dark.

"You bastard! I hate you! You shot her!" Maura's voice called out, it was all muffled. Jane's chest ached. "Jane, sweetie please, please don't die." Maura's voice begged. It broke Jane's heart.

With all her strength, Jane's scarred hand travelled up Maura's face, as Maura's hand gripped Jane's with an iron grip.

"Maur," Jane couldn't help but cough, unaware of the blood that came up "you're gorgeous."

Suddenly Jane woke up, she was in her apartment.

_What the hell is happening to me? _Jane wondered, this stuff was becoming way to confusing.

It didn't seem right, the room smelt wrong… the wallpaper had been stripped off… her room wasn't… her room.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked her. He was male in early sixties.

"Who the hell are you?" Jane asked back "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"You're apartment? This is mine, I bought it three weeks ago."

Jane's whole world was starting to crash.

"What's the date today?" Jane asked the man.

"Erm…"

"God damn it, what's the freakin date?!" Jane started shouting. Noticing how her entire apartment had been redone.

"Thirteenth of June!"

Jane went to reach for her gun, but as would be expected when your entire life has been turned upside down, it wasn't there.

"Korsak will know what's going on…" The detective said to herself, running out the door.

Jane franticly searched for her car in the basement, only to find that her car was no longer there.

_God what the hell is happening?! _

Jane went into a full sprint to Maura's house, she'd be able to give her a ride to BPD, and put her mind at ease.

A few minutes later, Jane was exhausted. Her lungs ached, her legs felt like jelly and her head was pounding.

Knocking on the door, Jane was relieved to see Maura open it, the doctor looked… different… she was all in black and had been crying.

"Oh Maura, what's wrong?" Jane asked, about to step inside only for Maura to stop her with a strong hand on her chest. "Maura come on."

"Do I know you?" Maura asked.

"Maura…" Jane stared, she started to smile. _This is unbelievable, there is no way this situation has taken my best friend away from me! _

"It's me Jane! You're best friend."

Suddenly Jane's face felt a hard slap on her face.

"My best friend is lying in a coffin in that room, with her entire family crying over her. And I think it is damn well rude and selfish of you to try and pull this kind of… this joke at a time like this." Jane could see the struggle Maura was having to not let the tears flow.

With that Maura slammed the door in front of Jane's face.

_Wow, Maura can pack a punch. _

"Coffin? Maur! I'm Jane Rizzoli! You've got the wrong person!"

_I don't think she's gonna be opening that door anytime soon. _Jane told herself… running round the side of the house, Jane climbed over the fence. Shocked by what she saw.

Her entire family and Maura's mother was there, as well as folks from the BPD.

Jane spotted Korsak standing in a crowd, shaking various officers' hands.

"She was a great detective, one of the best." Jane heard one officer say.

"I think she was _the _best." Another said, but the person who said it caught her off guard. _Sir? Cavanaugh thinks I was the best? Suck on that Crowe! _Jane cheered in her head.

"Excuse me, but could any of you tell me how I- she died?" Jane asked, quickly corrected herself.

"Doyle got her, shot right in the chest." Korsak spoke "that bastards gonna pay for this, he's taken enough lives. The FBI and the rest are all out to get him, you know how seriously they take cop deaths…." Korsak paused, only noticing Jane standing there now "have we met before?" He asked.

"Erm… I don't think so… Jane spoke highly of you though."

"I'm gonna miss her so much." Korsak admitted.

"Hey man." Frost said, putting a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder "we all will."

Jane turned round, suddenly noticed that Maura was standing behind her.

"I don't know what sick game you're playing at, but if this is all so you can get some cover story for the next cover story, you are a terrible person. Now I'm going to ask you to leave, or I will tell the rest of these police that you are trespassing." Maura threatened.

"Maura, please just listen to me, I am Jane."

"You look nothing like her, she was too proud to look like a scumbag." Maura insulted Jane for the seventh time that hour. _God I would not want to be against Maura in an insulting competition… _

"I know that you're a medical examiner, you have a pet _tortoise" _Jane emphasised the tortoise bit "you were socially awkward as a child, you went to boarding school because you weren't getting much attention from home from your butlers and nanny's."

"Well congratulations. You can read a biography." Maura heard her name being called, with one final dirty look directed at Jane she headed off.

Jane felt like screaming and pulling her hair out, she had nowhere to live, no money and no one knew her. Jane had never felt so angry and lonely at the world.

_Well… maybe someone will know who I am. _

Jane went over to the coffin which was inside the living room.

_Holy crap! How much did they spend on this thing… and they put me in a dress… _Jane scowled. To make it worse, it was a dress that she hated.

"Oi you." Jane spoke to her dead self "wake up. You're starting to get me worried."

Nothing.

_Well what more were you expecting? Me to suddenly jump up? _

"Ok people, we'll be taking Miss Rizzoli to the church now." Jane recognized him, he was the priest from her childhood… how old must he be now?

Jane's two brothers, Frost and Korsak took each part of the coffin and lifted it up.

Jane was waiting for Tommy to make an insult about her weight, but all he did was remain sad as he carried his sister's coffin.

Her death was the result of all of this? Surely not. Surely she hadn't meant that much too all these people.

_Had I? _Jane wondered.

Jane stood in a large crowed, slowly manoeuvring herself through it, hopping to get to her mother.

"Janie…" she breathed out.

_Yes! Finally someone knows me!" _

Just as Jane as about to press on, Angela burst into another set of tears.

"I'm gonna miss you so much! I always told you, that being a cop was too dangerous for a young lady like her, but she didn't listen! Oh Mary, if only I'd tried harder, or spent more time with her growing up-"

"Angela it's not your fault." Cavanaugh soothed the older Italian.

Jane kept her head bowed, as she realized that this was all on her own head.

Entering the church, Jane couldn't help but feel uncomfortable… she was attending her own funeral? This is the kinda think that only happens in the movies.

Many people gave a speech about Jane Rizzoli, and they were all very flattering. But as soon as Maura stood up, this was the one that had Jane's most undivided attention.

"Jane Rizzoli was a hero, even though she didn't like to be considered one. Two days ago, when Jane had died I realized something, Jane was…" Maura paused, hoping to choose the right words "Jane was everything to me, I feel completely lost without her. She was that light who could make you smile in the mornings with her witty comments. Jane was the only one I ever felt could truly understand what I was feeling in certain situations, she'd know when to give me a hug, when to say everything will be ok, but now…" Maura felt a sting in her eyes "now I want to be the one to hug her and say everything was going to be ok. But I can't, and now I'll always wonder… why didn't she pull the trigger? Jane Rizzoli was, to me, one of the best kind of humans we get in this world. And I loved her."

_Say wha? _Jane's ears suddenly pinged up.

"She will be dearly missed." Maura stepped down, as many applauded her speech. Jane watched as Angela rubbed the doctor's back, and a kiss on the temple…

Jane felt like she needed a hug now, she needed one from Maura. And for what seemed to be the first time in her life… no one was there for Jane Rizzoli to fall back on.

Hours passed as Jane continued to sit on the bench, she looked up at the wooden cross.

Everyone else had gone, so now it was just herself and… well just Jane.

"Well this is real ironic." Jane spoke aloud "I try and do the right thing, but I end up messing it all up. Everyone is feeling like crap because of me, because I thought what I did was the worst thing I ever did… but now… this seems to be the worst."

"They say it's unhealthy to talk to yourself." A male voice spoke out.

Jane recognised it immediately. _Doyle… _she thought with anger in her voice.

"What do you want?"

"To say sorry…"

"Jane Rizzoli's been buried already."

"To say sorry to the living Jane Rizzoli, not the dead one." Paddy stated, Jane whipped round.

"You… you know who I am?"

"Sure, you're the one who made the wish. Guess you didn't think it would end like this, did ya Janie?" Doyle seemed to have a tease as he made fun of Jane's name.

"Of all the people to remember who I was… the universes picks you?"

"It's a funny world, I knew what had happened the moment I saw you hesitate to shoot me. No one hesitates to kill a crime lord unless they've seen the consequences."

"Yeah well right now, the consequences don't seem that bad." Jane admitted, noticing the Boston's most wanted was now sitting next to you.

"She hates me now, more than before." Jane knew that Doyle was referring to Maura.

"Well you did kind of kill her best friend."

"So what are you gonna do?" Doyle asked.

"I don't think there's anything I can do. Unless I find the plans for a new time traveling machine." Jane replied sarcastically.

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"They say love conquers all." Doyle commented.

"I don't think that worked for half of the people I've met." Jane could actually think of a list of people that love had disappointed.

"Well Maura loves you… and you love her?"

"What? I do not love Maura…" Even a blind man on a horse could see Jane was lying. "She's my… well she was my best friend.

"And?" Doyle asked. "You're just afraid of change."

"Well…" Jane couldn't think of a decent argument. Maybe she did love Maura for…a few day-week- mon- ok ever since Jane met Maura. But who wouldn't?

"It doesn't matter now, I can't do anything about it."

"So you do love her?"

"I… erm… yes." Jane admitted, feeling slightly defeated.

"That's all I needed to hear."

Doyle placed a hand on Jane's shoulder, and Jane could have sworn her life flashed before her eyes.

She was in the warehouse again, her gun was aimed at Doyle. Jane could have sworn she saw him give her a wink.

With that, Jane pulled the trigger.

"Janie?"

"Janie?"

As soon as Jane heard that voice, Jane literally flung out of bed.

"Ma!" Jane practically yelled.

"What?! There's no need to shout!"

"Yes there is!" Jane shouted, giving her mom the strongest hug possible.

"I love you, and don't you dare put me in a dress again!"

Angela just stood confused, watching her daughter bolt out of the house.

Jane continued to bang on Maura's door.

"Jane what's wrong?"

"Maura!"

"Oh ok!" Maura let herself be engulfed by the detective in the strongest hug she's ever felt. In fact Jane picked her up and swung her round in the hallway.

"Maura I am so sorry I shot Doyle… or didn't shoot him… I can' keep track. I should have known that you felt some relation to him! Yes he is you're father, but Maura, you've got family here. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you slip away now." Jane dropped Maura onto the couch.

"Maura I love you."

"Jane, where on earth as all of this come from?" Maura asked, being taken off guard by Jane's affections. "Did you just say you love me?"

"Yes" Jane admitted, "A lot… like from here to DC love!"

"Jane that's not very long…"

"Sshhh, geography lesson later."

Jane literally dived in for the kiss, she'd been gone through too much to wait now.

Maura was quite happy to return for the kiss, but she couldn't help but feel a little giddy. Just like a teenager again.

When Jane pulled back, Maura looked deep into Jane's eyes.

"Oh I could relive that moment all over again."

"Don't say that Maur." Jane replied.

**Hehe cute little one shot there, hope you Enjoyed: D**


End file.
